The instant invention relates generally to the jewelry art and more specifically to a novelty hoop earring.
Heretofore, hoop earrings have been well known in the jewelry art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 241,381 to Krementz; 245,297 to Heckman; 271,084 to Krementz; 1,208,663 to Rueckert and 4,056,951 to Black disclose various jewelry constructions which have been known in the prior art. The U.S. Pat. No. 241,381 to Krementz discloses a fastener construction for a hoop earring, comprising an ear wire which is attached to a forked spring. The forked spring is adapted to slide within a bent tube. The U.S. Pat. No. 245,297 to Heckman also discloses a fastener construction for a hoop earring comprising a hinged ear wire which locks into a side portion of the hoop. The U.S. Pat. No. 271,084 to Krementz discloses yet another fastener construction for a hoop earring comprising a spring mounted within the hollow tube of the hoop. The spring normally biases the ear wire to a closed position. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,663 to Rueckert discloses a fastener construction for a circular key ring. Springs mounted in the closely spaced ends of the key ring body bias spherical end members toward each other thereby closing the gap between the ends of the body. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,951 to Black discloses a hoop earring construction including a chamber which is adapted to hold a perfuming agent therein. The chamber includes a plurality of apertures which allow the perfume to escape from the chamber into the ambient air. In one embodiment, the chamber comprises a telescoping tube which extends across the hoop.